Twisted
by CresseEnt
Summary: Thistleclaw was supposed to apprentice Tigerpaw right? But what if he injures himself so badly that he can't and Bluefur mentors Tigerpaw instead? Would it prevent Tigerclaw from becoming the most evil cat in the forest? Would Bluefur have to give up her kits? Just something I wanted to try out... R&R please :)
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, I only own this story.**

Prologue

"Mangy furballs!" Thistleclaw spat, glaring at the dead squirrel laying on the ground before him.

"How dare those fish-faces!" Adderfang hissed, looking across the border in pure contempt.

Stormtail, being the dignified warrior he was, at least held his tongue but his gaze told that he was not impressed.

The three warriors glanced across the border in the direction of the Riverclan camp.

Adderfang prodded a sharp stick that was lying nearby the lifeless body of the squirrel. He turned it over, muscles rippling under his mottled brown pelt.

Thistleclaw felt a stab a pride. _These are definitely the right cats._ He padded forward, placing himself in front of the small patrol.

"We should teach them a lesson. Thunderclan needs every single piece of it's prey." Thistleclaw growled furiously.

"Yes, we should attack their camp." Adderfang crouched down, his eyes glittering in anticipation.

"We'll form a small patrol of three." Stormtail decided. "After all, how great at fighting could all those overfed fish-faces be?"

The other two cats murmured in agreement. Stormtail's reasoning made sense. He wasn't a senior warrior and advisor to Sunstar for nothing.

Thistleclaw's features twisted up into an insane grin. _This will be great. _He couldn't have chosen better cats to go with him. Well, except maybe Snowfur. Her stupid sister had insisted that she stay in the camp. _No matter, I can tell her about my victory later._

The small patrol wasted no time and quickly crossed the river. Thistleclaw felt his belly fur dampen in the river. Paws churning, he carefully swam his way across.

"This is enemy territory." Stormtail warned, his voice barely a whisper. The grey tom crouched down into a hunter's crouch and began to move slowly through the reeds.

"There's a patrol, let's go." Thistleclaw mumbled, his eyes hungry. Without another word, he dashed off.

"Wait! It's five against three, you'll lose for sure!" Adderfang hissed.

"It will be five against one if we don't help!" Stormtail whispered franticly and without another word, he drew himself out of the reeds. Muttering silently, Adderfang swiftly followed.

Thistleclaw sprang forward, claws unsheathed and gave the nearest cat, a ginger and white she-cat, Ottersplash, a nice rake across her face.

"Not so pretty now, are we?" He taunted, repeatedly dodging Ottersplash's attacks.

Thistleclaw felt a sharp stab on his back. _Oakheart._ The Riverclan tom had dug his claws into Thistleclaw's back, causing blood to pool around that general area.

Stormtail launched himself at Oakheart and battered him with sharp claws. He flipped Oakheart over and raked his belly.

"Nobody ever. Steals. From. Thunderclan." He puffed, with each breath taking the opportunity to claw him.

Without warning, Oakheart leapt up and clawed his ear, then his back and ripped out all the Stormtail's fur he could get. There was cold fury in his eyes. He finally lifted his paw and Stormtail dashed away.

Nearby, Adderfang clawed Shellheart with all his strength and Thistleclaw growled at Ottersplash.

Shellheart put a paw over Adderfang's windpipe. He pressed down, harder and harder. Adderfang gasped for air and made a silent plea to Shellheart. _Spare my life._

Shaking his broad head, Shellheart sighed and removed his paw.

Adderfang took the moment to flee.

Adderfang caught up with Stormtail in the forest.

"Huh? Where's Thistleclaw?" Stormtail asked, confused.

"What? I thought he was right behind me!" Adderfang exclaimed, equally befuddled.

"You don't think he's…" Stormtail trailed off.

"Still at the battle!" They both reached the conclusion together.

The two warriors turned tail and raced back towards the Riverclan border.

Thistleclaw was in a lump, hidden amongst the reeds as the Riverclan warriors laughed.

"I can't believe Thunderclan would be as full of themselves to think that 3 warriors can take on a full patrol. I mean, _three!_" Shellheart laughed. The patrol padded out towards the camp.

Stormtail rushed forward. "Thistleclaw, are you okay? Thistleclaw, answer me!" He shouted frantically.

Thistleclaw's head was twisted in an odd way and there was a glazed expression on his face. Both legs were splayed out.

"Oh no." Adderfang whispered. "No."

Together, the two warriors carried Thistleclaw back to Thunderclan, each supporting one of his sides.

Thistleclaw screamed in agony every time they took a step. That seemed to be the only sound he could make.

Adderfang's shoulder was crying out but he was determined to help his Clanmate. _Although, a little support would be nice_, his evil little voice whispered.

The 3 cats approached the thorn barrier that wove it's way around Thunderclan's camp.

Stormtail rang the alarm.

"Thistleclaw!" He shouted. "It's Thistleclaw! He's wounded!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the late update! Life has been getting in the way.. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.**

Chapter one

"Thistleclaw, wake up! You have some visitors!"

From the front of the den, the medicine cat apprentice's loud call penetrated the haze of sleep.

Slowly, Thistleclaw sat up, resisting a wince that came when he stretched his back. The movement was painful, but if he were in any other position than sitting up, he would be submissive to his visitors. It wasn't a risk that he was willing to take.

With a loud yawn, he studied his surroundings, eyeing the wet moss on the dirt floor. The scent of herbs was the most prominent smell inside the den. It was rather unpleasant, especially since the herbs had began to get old. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

_I can't wait until I'm let out. It's always the same here, there's nothing to do. I almost miss the regular patrols, and just running through the forest, with the smell of nature. Visitors are the only thing to keep me occupied now._

"Send them in," he called back to Featherwhisker, who obliged with a sweep of his silvery tail.

Moments later, he heard the light padding of two cats. The first had a easy, agile gait that was unique to Stormtail. The other moved faster, with longer strides and heavier paw steps. His mottled brown pelt came into view, and Thistleclaw recognized Adderfang. As they entered, the two warriors both held their heads high, and in response, Thistleclaw straightened his back further.

_I won't be shown up by them. I'm the leader._

"Stormtail, Adderfang," he greeted both cats mildly, with an innocent gaze. "What brings you to the medicine cat den?"

Adderfang curled his lip, and a growl formed low in his throat.

"Can we not visit a friend?"

_Friend _was said with anything but a friendly tone.

Adderfang moved forward in an almost threatening manner, yellow eyes burning. His long tail swept at the dirt floor, batting away several dried leaves. Thistleclaw could feel the hostility radiating off him in waves, even though last time they had been together, they fought on the same side.

The thought was amusing. He let out a dry croak of laughter that quickly turned into a hacking cough. He hadn't been drinking enough water. "Bluefur came here to visit before you did," Thistleclaw bit out. "I think that says something about our _friendship_."

Stormtail stepped forward, meeting his gaze squarely. "We're allies, Thistleclaw. We all want the best for ThunderClan."

_Wrong_, Thistleclaw thought. _I want the best for myself. _

Outwardly, he nodded in agreement, eyeing both warriors with a neutral gaze, careful not to show any sign of his thoughts. "Of course," he mewed.

"Tigerkit is nearly six moons old," Stormtail continued. His blue eyes were piercing, and his tone was cutting. "Bluefur has the best chance of being chosen for mentor. Not you, Thistleclaw, Bluefur."

There was clear emphasis on the second name, and the slightest hint of decisiveness on the first.

"You've lost our chance," Stormtail mewed. The only sign of his irritation was his fur, which bristled at the base of his spine.

Thistleclaw flicked his tail, but didn't lower his head. "I know."

"Our plans to expand into RiverClan territory won't work if Bluefur becomes deputy," Adderfang added. "Sunstar wants youth, and both of you are good candidates." His tone was sharp. "But if you don't get an apprentice, then you can't become deputy at all."

The older cat met his gaze, moving closer. Thistleclaw could see the darker flecks in his yellow eyes, and the old battle scars scattered around his face. His throat felt achingly dry.

The first few days, when he'd been delirious with pain, the battle had replayed in his mind the whole time. He'd hated it, being trapped in his own mind. His panic was overwhelming, and each time his vision blanked, he felt the coldness of failure_. _He'd failed, and the plan to take Tigerkit as his apprentice was ruined. The thought had echoed in his brain for the majority of his stay at the medicine cat den. Now, both elder warriors were reminding him that he'd thrown their plan in jeopardy.

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned. He knew better than anyone that there was no easy answer.

Adderfang's eyes narrowed in response. "There's not much we can do."

There was a long pause, and Thistleclaw could feel the tension as well as the _truth_ in the air. His injury had disturbed their original plan, and no cat was willing to overlook his mistake. Time was what they needed, but there was none.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, and thought back to the battle. If somehow, he'd been _faster_, or if he'd twisted there, maybe if he'd kicked out with greater power...

"Listen." Stormtail's words cut through the air, shaking Thistleclaw from his constant replays of their battle. His lip curled.

"You need to befriend Tigerkit," Stormtail intoned. His voice was flat, with only the slightest edge that betrayed his displeasure. "Teach him, show him that RiverClan needs to be stopped."

For a moment, he was silent. Then Thistleclaw dipped his head, recognizing the second chance.

"I will."

_I promise._

"You have ambition, Thistleclaw, and enough strength, courage and intelligence to achieve your goals." His eyes narrowed.

"However," Shrewtail's smile was poisonous. "Your plans have been... Disturbed."

He swallowed. "I'm here to make a deal."

Uneasily, he studied the forest around him. The trees seemed to close in, with knarly roots covering the ground. The thick branches let in no light, and the only source of illumination came from the ghastly fungi. It was a strange place to find allies, and a strange place to seek help. It didn't matter. He had nowhere else to go.

"Do you know why I didn't seek you earlier, why you couldn't find me earlier?" Shrewtail mewed softly. "You're injured. Injuries are weaknesses."

_Ignore his taunts._

"I want to make a deal," Thistleclaw repeated. "Heal me."

"How do you know I can?" Shrewtail purred.

Those unblinking eyes probed deep until they found his deepest thoughts and darkest desires. Thistleclaw clenched his jaw, shoulders tense, posture stiff. Dark Forest cats unnerved him, in more ways than one. They had a strange death. They interacted with cats of the present day. They were dead, yet they had the ability to injure the living.

But even so, they were still part of the spiritual world, and it would grant them a certain type of control. He hadn't been sure that Shrewtail could heal him, but it made sense in the way that StarClan could be the silver pelt and the spirits of their ancestors at the same time.

"I don't," Thistleclaw mewed.

It was designed to tell the truth and throw Shrewtail off balance at the same time. Sure enough, the other stumbled before narrowing his eyes, and baring his teeth.

"Enough games, Thistleclaw. You would truly make another deal? I don't negotiate lightly, when I do negotiate at all."

Thistleclaw flicked his ears. "I understand."

"No," Shrewtail corrected. "You think you understand."

_What is he playing at? _

His eyes narrowed. "Does it matter?"

"Not to me," the Dark Forest cat dismissed.

"Still," Shrewtail tilted his head, eyes thoughtful, tone considering.

"To be healed is one thing, but it would also be good for you to learn the consequences of rushing into RiverClan territory without second thought. There will be other chances for an apprentice, but you must learn caution now. Arrogance will be your downfall, if you are not careful."

"_You're _the one that should be careful," he returned. He allowed a hint of contempt to seep into his words. "It's almost like you care."

Shrewtail's expression was chilling. "Believe me, Thistleclaw, I don't."

"Clanmates," Sunstar began. "It's time to welcome a new apprentice to our ranks."

The ThunderClan leader paused for a moment, amber eyes sweeping over the gathered cats beneath the Highrock. Thistleclaw didn't miss Sunstar lingering on a blue gray warrior near the back. He seethed with anger, but kept on a joyful facade. There would be time for vengeance later.

_Besides, revenge is a dish best served cold._

"Tigerkit is six moons old and more than ready to begin his training," their leader continued. "From present day on, until he is named a warrior, he shall be known as Tigerpaw."

Sunstar bunched his muscles, then leapt down. He spared the young tom a small nod. Behind them, Leopardfoot quivered with excitement. It was no mystery to anyone what was going to be next.

And sure enough, "Bluefur will be his mentor."

As Thistleclaw watched, she stepped up and pressed her muzzle to Tigerpaw's head. Then, turning around, Bluefur caught sight of him in front of the medicine cat den. He cocked his head, and narrowed his eyes, letting her read his body language.

_Congratulations. Celebrate now, because you won't be celebrating for long. _

**Cresse: Yay! That's the end of that… Thanks to Nightdawn for writing this chapter **

**(As you know by now, this story is a collab) **

**And now… See you next chapter! **

**Night: R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.. Just the plot ;) **

Chapter two

_Bluefur's POV_

"... No thank you," Bluefur mewed pointedly. "I'll eat with Rosetail."

Thrushpelt looked crushed, and for a moment, she felt the briefest twinge of guilt for rejecting him so callously. _Snowfur would have agreed, just to be friendly_, she thought. Bluefur let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe next time," she conceded.

His green eyes lit up. "Okay! I'll hold you to it," Thrushpelt mewed solemnly.

She flicked her tail in acknowledgment, then started to carry her mouse over to Rosetail, who sat near the warriors den. The tabby she-cat was bent over a sparrow, deep in conversation with Lionheart. Both warriors were illuminated by the last rays of sunlight before dark, and seemed serene and satisfied. In fact, the entire camp was calm, with various cats scattered throughout the area. New leaf had strengthened the warriors, even with the lack of apprentices. And even though leaf bare was now approaching, Bluefur still felt hopeful for ThunderClan's future.

"Is that for me?"

The question jolted her from her thoughts, and into Goosefeather's sharp, blue gaze. The old medicine cat eyed the mouse in her jaws with approval, and something else…

_Is he trying to read the prey's innards as some kind of message again?_

"No," she muttered. "It's for me."

"What a shame," Goosefeather intoned. The old medicine cat tilted his head, eyes thoughtful. "But it matters not. There are several things to address." He cocked his head. "Come with me."

Bluefur flattened her ears and refused to move. "Is this one of your stupid prophecies again? I don't have time for that. In case you forgot, I have an apprentice now."

"Yes, yes." Goosefeather nodded impatiently. "Come."

"But-"

"Humor an old codger, will you?" Suddenly, there was hint of slyness in his tone. "This is the last favour you'll have to do for me anyway. My time comes soon."

"I-" Bluefur sighed. He was family. _Besides, he's harmless. What can he do anyway? _"Alright."

"Ah, excellent."

The medicine cat lead her to the area behind the nursery. His gait was slow and uneven, with pauses in-between. Absently, Bluefur wondered if he was right, and his journey to StarClan would be soon. It was strange to imagine, but completely plausible, considering how long he had served ThunderClan.

"Bluefur." Goosefeather's tone called back her attention. "Something very important has just happened. You must make the most of it. The first mistake altered destiny, but now fate has allowed another chance."

She blinked, wondering if the meeting was worthless after all. Was it a medicine cat's job to talk with riddles and speak in circles? If so, Bluefur preferred an ordinary warrior's life. What did Goosefeather mean by _another chance_ anyway?

"Once more, with feeling."

Bluefur narrowed her eyes. _Is he insane? _"What in StarClan are you going on about?" she snapped.

"Well," Goosefeather drawled. "Your second chance, of course. StarClan does not grant two for just anything, or anyone. You will help ThunderClan a great deal."

She scowled. "I get it. I'm fire, I burn through the forest. Didn't anyone think that one day, I might burn out?"

"Lots of times," the medicine cat mewed.

Bluefur's scowl widened. "This is completely useless," she growled.

"Not if you listen carefully," Goosefeather mewed firmly. The older cat met her eyes with a serious blue gaze. "Your young apprentice, he is the key, Bluefur. Remember that. He has the potential to fix everything, or destroy everything. That is the way for the those of calamity."

Then he turned tail, and left.

Bluefur wished she had taken the time to learn more foul language.

* * *

"Battle isn't just fighting, Tigerpaw. It's also about creativity and using your resources." She paused, and pinned him with her piercing blue gaze. "Think about this. What does ThunderClan territory have?"

Tigerpaw swallowed. "Uh... Trees?"

"What do we use trees for?"

His answer was prompt this time. "Climbing."

"How can we use climbing in a battle?"

His eyes lit up. "Aerial attacks! If we climbed up, we could jump on the attackers backs. It would allow more momentum."

Bluefur nodded, and offered the apprentice a small grin. "Can you think of anything else?"

Tigerpaw narrowed his eyes with concentration. "Well, we have thorns all over our territory. We could trap our enemies in them, then attack."

"Exactly," she mewed. "You don't always have to defeat enemies with force."

"I get it now!" Tigerpaw leapt onto a nearby boulder, excitement clear from his jerky movements and quick paw steps. "I can't wait to tell Whitekit!"

Bluefur twitched her whiskers with amusement. "I'm glad you understand," she mewed.

There was a pause. For a moment, mentor and apprentice both stood there silently, observing the surrounding area. Bluefur looked up. The sky was bright, with no signs of rain and a soft breeze rustled through her fur. She sank her paws into the soft dirt, observing the river's flow.

"Bluefur, are you alright?"

Tigerpaw's large amber eyes looked up at her, disturbing her thoughts. Absently, Bluefur thought about Goosefeather's ramblings. Was Tigerpaw really the key? She shook her head. _It doesn't matter, because either way, he's my apprentice. I'll do my best._

"We got sidetracked," she mewed aloud, "but we should continue our way through the territory. Remember the scent of RiverClan."

Tigerpaw made a face. "I'm not sure I can forget it. It's so fishy."

She flicked her tail toward the ShadowClan border. "Then, in that case, let's move on."

Bluefur started to turn around, then changed her mind and stared across at the river bank. She felt almost wistful at the sight, but she wasn't sure for what exactly. Reddish-brown fur and a sleek, muscled tom flashed in her mind, but she fought to keep Oakheart out of her thoughts. Briskly, she turned back. _ I don't know what's wrong with me today_

"Wait."

Tigerpaw's tone made her pause, and Bluefur pivoted slowly. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"You seem to be looking for something." He paused, "Or someone." She narrowed her eyes, but he plowed on, even with the subtle warning. "Is RiverClan special to you?"

Her heartbeat quickened for a moment, but she forced herself to reply casually, with the correct amount of righteous anger in her tone. "No, I just think Sunningrocks ought to be ours. They stole ThunderClan's territory. Those stupid fish-faces have no claim." Bluefur let her fur bristle, and flicked her tail. "We'll be taking it back soon."

Tigerpaw hesitated, still suspicious, but he shrugged then led the way toward ShadowClan territory. "Okay."

Bluefur was so relieved she didn't even bother to question how he knew the way.

_First mistake, Bluefur_, Thistleclaw's voice droned in her head. _Watch your step, because every triumph could be your last._

* * *

"Hi Bluefur!" Whitekit looked up at her, blue eyes wide. "Tigerpaw told me that you showed him the territory today. Can you bring me too?"

"Maybe when you're an apprentice," she told him gently. "There will be plenty of time for that then."

"Oh." His tail drooped, then suddenly, his head jerked up again. "Did you bring a moss ball? Frostkit made up a new game called Hide the Moss Ball from the ShadowClan Warrior. Can we play?"

Bluefur let out a purr, and batted the ball of moss toward the kit, who immediately pounced on it. Whitekit scuttled over to join Frostkit and Brindlekit as she watched, with the plant in his jaws.

"He's grown so much," she murmured.

It was true. Her sister's kit seemed bright and enthusiastic, with the naive innocence of a young cat. Whitekit was almost six moons old, and would soon be made an apprentice. He was intelligent, playful, and showed the signs of a great warrior. Bluefur's only worry was Thistleclaw, who would teach his son brutality and fierceness. She wanted Whitekit to have a childhood, and if his father would take that away, then maybe he shouldn't bea father.

_Don't worry, Snowfur. I'll keep him safe. Thistleclaw won't harm Whitekit, and he won't harm the Clan. I promise._

* * *

**And that marks the end of Chapter 2! **

**Will Tigerpaw turn out to be the same blood-thirsty cat as he was in the books? Or will Bluefur be able to twist him around?**

**Keep reading for more…**

**And until then… **

**Night: R&R!**

**Cresse: And don't forget to favorite ;)**

_**Thanks to Nightdawn for this chapter! **_


End file.
